Just a Dream?
by Mychand
Summary: *One Shot* A bad dream is keeping Hawke from some much needed sleep.


_For those following my previous story, I hope to begin working on that again soon._

Just a Dream?

"String!" Dom yelled from across the hangar. "String, get up and go lie down on the cot in the back office will ya?"

Hawke lifted his head and stared at his friend. "Huh?" he asked sleepily. "Oh, I'm fine."

"You're not fine," Dom continued yelling. "You're exhausted and I'm tired of you drifting off while working. Get some sleep."

Hawke yawned and reached for the cup of coffee that he'd sat on the side of the desk. He winced as his lips met the lukewarm beverage. "I think it's time for a new pot of coffee," he said softly.

"String, what the hell is going on with you?" Dom asked. "You've been like a zombie all week. When was the last time you got a full night's sleep?"

Hawke shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know," he replied. "Maybe a week ago?"

Dom walked over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Come on," he demanded. "You're going down for a nap right now."

Hawke pulled away from him and swayed slightly on his feet. "Dom, I'm fine," he complained. "I really don't want to sleep right now."

"String, I don't think you'll have much choice in the matter," he told him. "You're about to fall over now."

"I'll be fine," he insisted as he moved back over to the desk and sat down. "Just let it go."

Dom shook his head. "You are so stubborn sometimes," he told him.

Hawke laughed. "Yeah, I sure do take after you," he chided.

Dom smiled at first and then leaned against the desk. "Having nightmares again?" he asked in a more serious tone.

Hawke sighed. "Yeah," he finally conceded. "But not like before. It's not about St. John."

"What's it about?" Dom asked.

"Dom, I'd rather not talk about it right now," he insisted. "I will admit though that the thought of going to sleep and having that nightmare again scares me. So far my little cat naps here at the hangar have been dream free."

"You can't go on like this String," Dom replied. "It's not healthy."

"I know," he said. "I'm sure it'll pass soon."

Dom sighed. "For your sake, I sure hope so."

Hawke yawned and stared a Dom for a moment. "Hey, when did you say Caitlin would be back?" he asked.

"Supposedly sometime this afternoon," Dom replied. "I know she's only been gone a week but I sure have missed her."

Hawke gave Dom a weak grin. "Yeah, me too," he replied. "I know she probably had a great time with her girlfriends but I hate when she's gone for so long."

Dom shook his head in agreement. "Well, since you refuse to rest, how about cleaning up around here while I run and get that part we've been waiting on? They called earlier and said it was finally in. I'd like to get started on that engine first thing Monday morning."

Hawke sighed. "Sure," he replied half heartedly. "Hurry back though. I think I may need you to fly me home."

"Oh, I'm betting on that," Dom said with a grin. "No way are you going to fly in the state you're in."

Hawke watched as Dom climbed into his Jeep and drove away. He slowly pulled himself to his feet and grabbed the broom. He swept the floor and started to pick up the tools that he'd left lying around when a wave of exhaustion hit him. He stumbled his way to the desk and sat down before putting his head down on the hard surface.

He had barely fallen asleep when the dreaming began. At first the dreams were pleasant but that quickly changed. Hawke found himself sitting in an empty field surround by dense trees. A person on horseback was coming towards him at a fast trot. He smiled as he saw Caitlin coming closer and closer to him.

He stood up to greet her but before he could say a word, her horse reared up as if it were frightened. Then, as if in slow motion, he saw her fall. Down she went, flying backwards off of the horse.

"Caitlin!" Hawke screamed as he ran towards her.

She was motionless when he reached her. "Caitlin!" he screamed again.

When she didn't respond, he reached down and felt the back of her head. He quickly removed it as he felt a wet sensation immediately after touching her. To his horror, his hand was covered in blood.

"Caitlin! Caitlin!" he screamed again as he felt himself falling.

"What?" she asked as she stood looking down on Hawke as he lay on the floor of the hangar.

Hawke stared up at her, confused. "Caitlin?" he asked.

"Last time I checked," she replied jokingly. "Are you okay Hawke? Why are you on the floor?"

Hawke sat up slowly. "Uh, I guess I was having a bad dream," he replied softly before taking a harder look at her.

Caitlin's arm was in a sling and she had a large bandage on the side of her forehead.

Hawke tried to shake the cobwebs out of his head. "What happened to you?" he asked.

Caitlin sighed. "Oh, I had a little accident," she replied. "My horse got spooked by a rattle snake and threw me."

"Are you okay?" he asked, worried.

Caitlin bit her bottom lip. "Well, I had to spend the night in the hospital. I was unconscious for a few minutes and they wanted to make sure I didn't have a concussion. I also broke my wrist. I don't remember much after the fall though."

Hawke stood up and gave her a hug. "I'm glad you're okay," he admitted. "We've missed you around here."

Caitlin smiled. "I missed you guys too," she replied before her mind went back to how she found Hawke on the floor. "Hawke what were you dreaming about when I came in? You kept calling out my name."

Hawke felt his face flush a bit. "Oh, I don't know," he replied. "It was just some dream. I guess maybe I was looking for you."

"Oh," she replied, knowing he wasn't quite telling her the whole truth. "I guess I'd better get going. I haven't been home yet and really need to get unpacked and settled. I'm glad I still have the weekend before coming back to work."

Hawke picked up the bag that she had dropped down beside the desk. "How about coming out to the cabin with Dom and me?" he asked. "We'll take you home on Sunday."

Caitlin smiled as she saw Dom pull up in the Jeep. She came to the hangar before going home just for that reason. She'd hope to spend some relaxing time with her two favorite guys. "Okay," she replied. "But only if you promise to tell me more about this dream of yours."

"Caitlin," Hawke complained. "It was just a dream."

"Or was it?" he thought to himself as he put his arm around her waist and walked with her to greet Dom.


End file.
